Alistear Cornwell: Una mirada basto -Drabbles Continuos-
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: -Una mirada basto para saber que eras mi vida- Serie de Drabbles Continuos /Trabajo presentado en la GF 2013/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Es obra de Kyoko Mizuki-sama y Yumiko Higarashi. Este drabble es sin fines de lucro (aunque tampoco creo que ganaría dinero xD)**

**Personaje Principal: Alistear Cornwell**

**Notas Autora: Hola, bueno pues hoy traigo un trabajo que realice para la GF 2013 del Foro Rosa. Espero sea de su agrado y ummm, no se que mas decir *se tapa la cara*. No soy una escritora, así que no esperen la gran cosa. Solo trato de transmitir un poco los sentimientos de nuestro querido Stear. De antemano gracias por leer ;) **

* * *

**Drabbles Continuos: Alistear Cornwell - Una mirada basto para saber que eras mi vida- Drabble 1: "El primer Día" **

Era un día común como cualquier otro, ni siquiera pude imaginar que seria el día que te conocería, fue justo en el momento que voltee que me di cuenta que caminabas en dirección a mí. Te reconocí de inmediato como aquella chica que mi hermano Archie conoció anteriormente. Tu rostro lucia entre confundido, enojada y tratando de conseguir una solución. Justo cuando pasaste cerca de mí, te agradecí la ayuda que le ofreciste a mi hermano. Tú me miraste sorprendida y me preguntas si yo era quien lo había llamado. Pensé que te encontrabas paseando, sin embargo me sacaste de mi error al decirme que te habían dejado sola. No lo pensé mucho antes de verme ofreciéndote llevarte. Tu expresión cambio de inmediato cuando te lo dije y subiste a mi coche. No sabes la alegría que eso me provocó, muy pocas personas se atrevían a hacerlo, tú por otro lado te veías feliz. Supongo que era porque no sabias mucho acerca de mis inventos, jajaja, si Archie hubiera estado, seguro te hubiera dicho que cometías un error. Aproveche la oportunidad para hacerte saber que era mi propia creación y fue entonces cuando tu expresión cambio de nuevo, sobretodo cuando mencione que ya antes había caído al lago. Y aunque me dijiste que no tenías miedo, tu cara decía lo contrario.

Al soltar el volante, tu sorpresa y preocupación fue mayor. Aun a pesar de eso mantuvimos una corta conversación y nos presentamos formalmente. "Candy Blanca" ese era tu nombre, y fue sincero cuando te dije que era el nombre mas dulce que había escuchado. Desgraciadamente y como estaba previsto, terminamos cayendo al lago. Me sentí decepcionado al no poder ayudarte como lo tenía pensado, pero ese sentimiento no duro mucho ya que tenía el atajo perfecto. Fue una sorpresa verte trepar los árboles de manera tan esplendida, yo que pensaba que era un camino difícil para una chica, sin embargo me demostraste lo contrario. Al final pudimos llegar a nuestro destino, fue divertido estar contigo y ver tu cara sonriente fue una satisfacción para mí. Te ví partir, eras fuerte y a la vez hermosa, entonces recordé las palabras de Archie. Grite tu nombre, sonreíste una vez más y partiste. Por unos segundos más te mire marchar, esperando que ese no fuera nuestro último encuentro.

* * *

**Notas Finales: Si llegaste hasta aqui sin saltarte el drabble, gracias. Me haces feliz! :) **

**-Suno-chan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Es obra de Kyoko Mizuki-sama y Yumiko Higarashi. Este drabble es sin fines de lucro (aunque tampoco creo que ganaría dinero xD)**

**Personaje Principal: Alistear Cornwell**

**Notas Autora: Hola, bueno pues hoy traigo un trabajo que realice para la GF 2013 del Foro Rosa. Espero sea de su agrado y ummm, no se que mas decir *se tapa la cara*. No soy una escritora, así que no esperen la gran cosa. Solo trato de transmitir un poco los sentimientos de nuestro querido Stear. De antemano gracias por leer ;) **

**Pensé**** en subir todos los drabbles juntos, pero creo que no me dará tiempo u.u **

* * *

**Drabbles Continuos: Alistear Cornwell - Una mirada basto para saber que eras mi vida- Drabble 1: "Alegria"**

Espere por ese día con gran emoción, por fin volvería a ver tu radiante sonrisa. Por una parte me sentí egoísta, imagine que Eliza trataría de dejarte en ridículo, pero mi anhelo por verte era tan grande que no me detuve y pronto te envié una invitación para que vinieras a la Mansión Andrew. Mi hermano y yo siempre terminamos pensando lo mismo, supongo que en eso teníamos que parecernos, ambos te esperábamos en la entrada. Tú bajaste del coche de los Leegan aparentemente cohibida, debí imaginar que no te sentirías cómoda, pero quería hacerte sentir que lo importante para nosotros eras tú y no la vestimenta que portabas. Uf, que aliviado me sentí cuando tu rostro se ilumino mientras sonreías y tomabas nuestras manos.

Pero el "hechizo" fue roto cuando tu mirada adquirió otro tono al escuchar la voz de Anthony. Admito que no esperaba que se conocieran, y auque tenía poco de conocerte, se podría decir que sentí un poco de "celos". Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a que nada arruinara esa velada que habíamos preparado. El primer paso lo concretamos con éxito, cambiar nuestro vestuario fue lo adecuado, siendo sincero ir de etiqueta con va conmigo, eso se lo dejo a mi hermano.

Sin planearlo, se nos ocurrió una historia que te asusto. Jajaja Candy te veías tan linda creyéndote todo ese cuento. Pero lo mejor de la noche estaba por llegar, claro, mi ingenio no podía fallarme, sabia que tenia que comprar algo para ti. Y que mejor que un vestido para lucirlo delante de todos, pero Archie… mi hermano siempre teniendo que hacer lo mismo que yo y arruinando mis planes. Con su toque de "genio de la moda" tuvo que sobrepasar mi vestido (es por ello que me alegro de que lo pisaras mientras bailaban). Por suerte Anthony supo poner la mejor solución al problema. Y tú pudiste lucir ambos vestidos. Aunque es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que Anthony era mas listo que ninguno y supo aprovechar bien el tiempo contigo. Pero todo lo compenso la pieza de música que baile contigo, fue lo mejor de la noche y yo esperaba poder tener más momentos como ese a tu lado.

* * *

**Notas Finales: Si llegaste hasta aqui sin saltarte el drabble, gracias. Me haces feliz! :)**

**-Suno-chan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Es obra de Kyoko Mizuki-sama y Yumiko Higarashi. Este drabble es sin fines de lucro (aunque tampoco creo que ganaría dinero xD)**

**Personaje Principal: Alistear Cornwell**

**Notas Autora: Hola, bueno pues hoy traigo un trabajo que realice para la GF 2013 del Foro Rosa. Espero sea de su agrado y ummm, no se que mas decir *se tapa la cara*. No soy una escritora, así que no esperen la gran cosa. Solo trato de transmitir un poco los sentimientos de nuestro querido Stear. De antemano gracias por leer ;)**

* * *

**Drabbles Continuos: Alistear Cornwell - Una mirada basto para saber que eras mi vida- Drabble 3: "Solitario"**

El dolor por el que estoy pasando en estos momentos ¿tú también lo estas sintiendo, verdad Candy? Una persona muy importante para nosotros se ha marchado de nuestro lado. No tengo ánimos para hacer nada, pero Archie y yo nos hemos propuesto ser fuertes. Tenemos que salir adelante, por ti y la Tía Abuela. Los días son solitarios, nada es lo mismo. Tu sonrisa se ha apagado. No se que mas hacer. Aquel día cuando te trajeron desmayada, sentí una opresión en mi pecho que creció al no verte despertar. Darte la noticia de la muerte de Anthony ha sido lo mas duro que he hecho, no quería ver tu rostro lleno de esa clase de dolor, pero ambos tuvimos que derramar lagrimas por Anthony. Aun mis intentos por hacerte olvidar un poco, produjeron exactamente lo contrario.

No puedo hacer nada mas… ¿eso significa que te marcharás y nos dejarás? Ese sentimiento me persigue estos últimos días, temo despertar y no encontrarte. Lo único que espero, es que cualquiera que sea tu decisión, se la correcta para superar esto que esta pasando.

* * *

**Notas Finales: Si llegaste hasta aqui sin saltarte el drabble, gracias. Me haces feliz! :)**

**-Suno-chan-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Es obra de Kyoko Mizuki-sama y Yumiko Higarashi. Este drabble es sin fines de lucro (aunque tampoco creo que ganaría dinero xD)**

**Personaje Principal: Alistear Cornwell**

**Notas Autora: Hola, bueno pues hoy traigo un trabajo que realice para la GF 2013 del Foro Rosa. Espero sea de su agrado y ummm, no se que mas decir *se tapa la cara*. No soy una escritora, así que no esperen la gran cosa. Solo trato de transmitir un poco los sentimientos de nuestro querido Stear. De antemano gracias por leer ;)**

* * *

**Drabbles Continuos: Alistear Cornwell - Una mirada basto para saber que eras mi vida- Drabble 4: "Sentimiento"**

Cuando Annie llego al colegio fue una de las ocasiones en que te ví mas feliz que nunca. Me imagino todo el tiempo que pensabas en ella y se que el que no se acercara a ti era un gran dolor. Pero siempre te has preocupado mas por el bienestar de las otras personas que por el tuyo propio y con Annie no era la excepción. Aun no entiendo porque ella oculto lo del Hogar de Pony, tú al contrario te sentías orgullosa de decirlo, supongo que cada persona es diferente. El día que Eliza hizo que todo el mundo se enterara de esa verdad fue terrible. Pude ver lo preocupado que estaba Archie, aún ahora sigo sintiendo que eso es una pesada carga para mi hermano.

Siempre supe lo enamorado que esta de ti, incluso puedo confesar que yo tambien lo estoy, pero en cuanto a sentimientos, Archie se dejar llevar demasiado, más si el que esta cerca de ti es Terry. Pienso que la única persona que Archie aceptaba a tu lado era Anthony. Pero Terry no es un mal chico, mi hermano se dará cuenta tarde o temprano.

Patty tambien es una gran chica, me alegro de haberla conocido, pero te confieso que una parte de mi corazón permanecerá contigo siempre.

* * *

**Notas Finales: Si llegaste hasta aqui sin saltarte el drabble, gracias. Me haces feliz! :)**

**-Suno-chan-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Es obra de Kyoko Mizuki-sama y Yumiko Higarashi. Este drabble es sin fines de lucro (aunque tampoco creo que ganaría dinero xD)**

**Personaje Principal: Alistear Cornwell**

**Notas Autora: Hola, bueno pues hoy traigo un trabajo que realice para la GF 2013 del Foro Rosa. Espero sea de su agrado y ummm, no se que mas decir *se tapa la cara*. No soy una escritora, así que no esperen la gran cosa. Solo trato de transmitir un poco los sentimientos de nuestro querido Stear. De antemano gracias por leer ;)**

* * *

**Drabbles Continuos: Alistear Cornwell - Una mirada basto para saber que eras mi vida- Drabble 5: "Ultimo Adiós"**

Hoy fue el último día que nos vimos antes de partir a la guerra. Puede sonar extraño, pero aunque en esos momentos tenia tantas cosas que decirte, las palabras no fluían de mi boca. Preferí observarte, así sin decir nada, queriendo grabar cada una de tus facciones antes de marchar.

Te veías muy contenta, eso me alegra mucho. ¿Sabes una cosa? Archie y yo conversamos sobre ti y Terry. Se que Archie tiene miedo de que Terry no te deje volver, pero estoy seguro que cuidar de Albert ahora es lo más importante. Pásala muy bien, quizás cuando este de regreso me encuentre con la sorpresa de que tú y Terry están juntos de nuevo.

Mantén contigo siempre la caja de la felicidad, esa es la poca alegría que te podré transmitir desde la distancia en lo momentos difíciles. Pronto nos veremos de nuevo, así que espérame con tu radiante sonrisa. Pero si sucediera algo y no regresara al lado de ustedes, cuida mucho a Patty y Archie.

¡Hasta pronto!

Alistear Cornwell

* * *

**Notas Finales: Si llegaste hasta aqui sin saltarte el drabble, gracias. Me haces feliz! :)**

**-Suno-chan-**


End file.
